Knives, a pithfork, and that Iron Sink pipe
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Alfred Jones is the newest detective on the police force and is on the case of a lifetime. 'The Braginski 3' are the cause of a long line of cold-blooded murders.What happens when one of the siblings falls for him? Yaoi-RusAme-GerIta-Prucan-Spamono Bore
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Alfred?' The small Canadian male asked reading his newspaper.

'Yeah, Matthew?' His American counterpart said back.

'The Braginski three stuck agian.' The one called 'Matthew' showed Alfred of the two the news paper headline. It read 'Braginski Siblings; Strike agian', under that was a throwing dagger, a pick fork and an Iron pipe.

'Damn... Another murder?' Alfred sighed. He was currently a senior at the Instute of Law in New york.

'Those three are sick.' Matthew pouted and put down the papers.

'I heard It's three siblings between the ages of 21 and 28.' The canadian male stated. His brother nodded.

'Yeah... You know I'm being put on that case soon.' He looked down at his younger brother.

'It's my 'final exam' from the Instute.'

'What?' Matthew looked up at his brother in shock.

'Thats great! You'll solve it it, and end these damned murders!' Matthew cheered knowing his brother had a nack for solving things ever since they were little.

'I hope...' The american sighed. He stood up and grabbed hsi Jacket.

'I'm gonna head to school' And with that the house went to silance leaving the canadian home alone.

* * *

><p>The tall russian man walked along the streets. He had pale hair and even paler skin. He wore a navy blue turtle neck and gray slacks, wrapped arounf his neck was a white sweater that looked very old.<p>

Behind him was a Russian woman. She had Pale hair and rather large breast. Her outfit consisted of Gray slacks and a navy blue dress shirt. The buttens in the middle looked as if they were ripped open.

Following her was an even small girl. She had long dirty blonde hair and she wore a long white and navy blue dress.

The three hide there hands behind their backs in a rather polite manner.

Alfred ran down the street in a hurry. He knew he should have left sooner then he had. He just _had_ to stop for coffee. Not paying attention he ran right into the tall Russian man.

'Oh Dude!' Alfred groaned rubbing his head.

'Dammnit...' The russian man hissed as the burning heat leaked through his shirt onto his chest.

The smallest of the russian three reached into her sleeve with anger filling her eyes but the older of the two girls stopped her.

'I'm sorry, mister!' The sunny blond got up and grabbed the russian man's arm.

'It is okay.' He murmered in his thick Russian accent.

'Damn, I Got your shirt ruined with my coffee!' The american was about to panic.

'Here!' The American scribbled down his number and gave it to the russian.

'Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt. I'm in a rush right now so please call me and I'll pay you back. Bye!' He ran off leaving the three confused.

'Ivan..?' The big breasted woman stepped forward and touched her brother's back.

'Kat..? Natalia...?' He felt his face slowly begin to heat up.

'Da, big Brother?' Natalia asked.

'I think I'm in love... With a beautiful sunflower.' He mumered clutching the paper in his hand.

* * *

><p>This is actually going to be a very serious fic. 'Its just business' was the inspiration for this. I hope you like it!<p>

Review please! 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:** Hey everyone! Anne here~ I just wanted to add a small note before chapter two of Knives, a PitchFork and that Iron sink Pipe! I was very happy with the reviews I got and I cant wait to get more of them. The more reviews I get the faster the update. **

**Bye for now!**

Alfred went through his day with no problem. He saw some friends like that German girl, Gilberta. She wasn't only a friend but also his baby bro's lover. He saw Kiku, too. He and Kiku have been friends since they were really little when Kiku moved to America they meet at a elementary school. After lunch that man from earlier popped into his head. The man had to be a roski with an accent that like. He had never really meet anybody from Russia. He sat at his desk and thought about the Russian's face.  
>It was smooth and pale. He had kinda a big nose, but it looked cute with that stained blush on his face. The man's eyes were a beautiful purple, and his lips were just a light pink.<p>

Alfred sighed. The man was probley strait anyway.

Yes, The great hero was infact a queer, Fag, gay, homosexual man. Women just didn't do it for him. They didn't get him turned on.

Agian, That man popped into his head.

This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>The walls were splattered with blood and knives.<p>

Six dead bodies layed on the on the ground.

"Big brother?" Natalia called.

"Da?" Ivan used one of the dead mens's ties to clean his pipe.

"Is your chest still burned?" The elder sister cut in. Ivan shook his head.

"Nyet. I am fine, Kat." He smiled softly and used the clean side of the tie to wipe blood from katushya's cheek. She smiled warmly.

"Lets go before the police come." Natalia grabbed her brother's sleeve. He nodded and the siblings left.

Katushya knew that tomarrow's news paper would have them on the cover. How did it come to this? Why... her baby brother and sister use to be so innocent... She sighed and shook her head.

* * *

><p>The day was finally done. It was Alfred's favorite part of the day. GOING HOME.<p>

he took out his phone to cheak for any missed calls ot texts. Only one text from Mattie from dinner.

**Brecky 4 Din Din, Gil is cuming over**

Alfred sighed and locked his phone not a second later his phone went off ringing the Captain America theme.

He pressed answer and put it to his ear.

"Hello, ALfred the Hero speaking." he said.

"O-oh Privet. It's the man from this morning." Ivan said in his usual thick russian accent.

Alfred Blushed. He actually called?

"oh hey! I'm sorry about that shirt."

"It is fine, comrade. I was wondering if i could meet you agian."

Alfred laughed.

"Already? i don't even know your name."

"O-oh! I-I'm Ivan.." Ivan bit his tounge he couldn't give away his last name just like that.

"Ivan~?" Alfred lead on.

"Boski." He said quickly.

"Okay, Well I can meet you tomarrow, I have to head home now. Call me tomarrow, okay?"

"Da, Alfred." Ivan laughed.

"Bye," Alfred smiled.

"Paka." And with that the Phone call ended.

Alfred put his phone away his phone in his back pocket and began his walk home.

* * *

><p>Matthew walked around the kitched cooking. The Fruit was cut, bacon was done, pancakes, eggs and juice all done.<p>

He took a deep breath.

"Finally!" he said aloud. The Canadian smiled and looked at the clock. Gil and Alfred should get here soon.

"Oh Birdie!" A girl called.

Matthew turned to see his dear girlfriend Gilberta. Her Long white hair was pulled back into a braid probaley done by her sister, Louise.

He grinned and grabbed her around the waste pulling her into a deep kiss. She responed by wrapping pale arms around his neck.

"Hey Gil." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Gaah Hetro! It burns!" Alfred yelled from the doorway. Gilberta laughed and walked over to Alfred.

"Hey Hero, whats up?." She asked. He laughed and they fist pumped.

"Still kicking your ass at Halo."

Gilberta pouted and went back to her boyfriend.

"Well, Dinners done. So lets eat." Matthew smiled.

* * *

><p>After dinner Matthew cleaned up while Gil and Alfred played halo.<p>

The game didnt last long before Gilbetra gave up. After that Matthew and her left to go to his bedroom for things and Alfred headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up around 9:00 am. It was his day off so he wanted to enjoy it<p>

'I wonder when Ivan will call.' He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked along the streets. His sisters were at their crummy apartment and he just wanted to go out.<p>

He took out his cellphone and diled in Alfreds number.

"Hello? Ivan?"

"Da, good Morning!" Ivan smiled.

He heared alfred laughed.

"hey about that meeting up. How bout we meet at Brouser street in about an hour."

Ivan thought for amoment then smiled.

"Sure! Id love to."

"Great ill see you then"

The call ended and Ivan kept walking, this time to brouser Street.


End file.
